Fried Rice Incident
by Rikiya Winter
Summary: Kako dan dapur sama dengan nasi goreng. Kako dan nasi goreng sama dengan korban berjatuhan. Seharusnya mereka tahu itu. / 20 y.o friendship.


**Fried Rice Incident**

Di antara agen-agen Border, hubungan antara rekan sebaya biasanya sangat erat, percaya atau tidak. Sesibuk apapun, sesekali orang-orang yang masih berada dalam satu angkatan usia pasti meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul. Jika kau berkumpul dengan sebayamu, pembicaraan mengenai Pertempuran Peringkat, tugas patrol, Neighbor serta realita Kota Mikado yang serba jungkir-balik akan terlupakan. Tergantikan oleh pembicaraan seperti nilai akademik, popularitas, pacar bahkan percobaan memasak—seolah empat setengah tahun lalu kota tidak pernah nyaris hancur dan mereka bukanlah agen Border yang harus melindungi kota…

.

World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke

Fried Rice Incident © Rikiya Winter

Warning: Setting Canon. OOC. Typo(s). Don't like don't read. No flame, please.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, hanya kepuasan semata.

.

Hari itu Tachikawa, Kako, Ninomiya, Tsutsumi dan Kuruma berkumpul di Ruang Operasional Squad Tachikawa—atas persetujuan Tachikawa tentu saja. Tiga anggota Squad Tachikawa yang lain, Izumi, Yuiga dan Kunichika telah pulang duluan, tidak mau mengganggu acara kelima orang di atas. Karena ya, ini seharusnya menjadi acara kumpul-kumpul malam mingguan bagi anggota Border usia dua puluh, tapi…

"Sudah kubilang, kan." desis Ninomiya nyaris tak terdengar. "Dapur dan _orang itu_ adalah mimpi buruk."

Baik Kuruma, Tsutsumi bahkan Tachikawa memucat mendengarnya. Ya, seharusnya mereka tahu itu. Seharusnya apapun kondisinya, mereka tidak mengadakan acara yang melibatkan seorang Kako Nozomi di tempat yang memiliki dapur. Karena hasil akhirnya, pasti korban jiwa akan berjatuhan. Namun mengapa mereka masih saja mengadakan acara di salah satu Ruang Operasional Squad Rank-A yang notabene pasti memiliki dapur?

Seolah menyadari ia tengah dibicarakan, Kako mendadak muncul dari dapur. Lengkap dengan _background_ bunga-bunga yang malah menambah mencekam suasana.

"Horaa. Ini masakan nasi goreng buatanku. Mau mencobanya?" tawar Kako, dengan baki berisi empat piring nasi goreng di tangan. Sifatnya yang kelewat riang tampak kontras dengan baki di tangannya yang menguarkan aura-aura hitam kematian.

Kelima pemuda di hadapannya sontak mundur dalam langkah serempak.

"Kako-chan." ujar Tsutsumi. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Belum pernah ia setegang ini. Bahkan saat ia melawan pengguna Black Trigger yang menerobos masuk ke markas pada Invasi Kedua beberapa waktu lalu pun tidak semenegangkan ini. Ini urusan hidup dan mati… "Kau tahu kan—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kako sudah menyelanya.

"Gagal beberapa kali maka pasti akan berhasil dalam kali berikutnya." sela Kako, merujuk pada fakta ia telah gagal beberapa kali dalam percobaan pembuatan nasi goreng. Oh, perlu dicatat bahwa korban dari percobaan itu adalah Tsutsumi—yang mati dua kali—dan Tachikawa—yang baru mati sekali.

"Gagal beberapa kali maka akan gagal pula dalam kali berikutnya…" gumam Tachikawa pelan. Semua orang di ruangan itu mendengarnya, kecuali Kako.

Kako tetap tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia menawarkan nasi gorengnya pada keempat pemuda seangkatannya itu. Kuruma, yang memang kelewat baik sehingga tidak tega menolaknya, memilih nasi goreng yang terlihat paling normal. Di latar belakang Tsutsumi, Tachikawa dan Ninomiya sibuk mendoakan keselamatannya.

"Itadakimasu!"

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, Kuruma menyendok satu suapan. Yang lain menahan nafas, siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Tachikawa bahkan telah berdiri dan mengambil sebotol air mineral besar beserta gelas untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Satu suapan lagi.

"Umn, ini enak." ujar Kuruma setelah dua suapan. Kako tersenyum penuh penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku pasti berhasil kali ini. Nah, Ninomiya-kun, Tachikawa-kun, Tsutsumi-kun, mau mencobanya?"

Sembari menelan ludah, Tachikawa dan Tsutsumi mengangguk bersamaan, mengambil masing-masing satu piring nasi goreng hasil eksperimen Kako. Sementara Ninomiya masih pada keputusan awalnya, ia tidak ingin mati muda.

"Hei, ayolah Ninomiya-kun." bujuk Kako melihat Ninomiya masih kukuh tak mau menyentuh nasi goreng buatannya.

Ninomiya membuang muka.

"Maaf, aku alergi nasi goreng." jawabnya sekenanya.

Tachikawa yang setengah jalan pada suapan pertamanya, memandang Ninomiya kesal. "Pengkhianat kau, Ninomiya." desis sang _attacker_ No. 1 _._

Ninomiya memilih mengabaikannya. Pada dasarnya Kuruma memang memiliki tingkat keberuntungan tertinggi di antara keempatnya, jadi wajar saja. Tapi untuk tiga piring lain, siapa yang bisa menjamin ia akan tetap bisa hidup setelah memakannya? Kemungkinan keberhasilan Kako dalam bereksperimen dengan nasi goreng sebenarnya sekitar delapan puluh persen. Namun jika itu untuk rekan seusianya … entah mengapa persentase keberhasilan itu menurun menjadi nol koma sekian persen. Dan lagi, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong ketika berkata ia alergi nasi goreng. Kako telah sukses membuatnya trauma pada nasi goreng sejak keduanya masih berada dalam squad yang sama.

"Akh, jadi piring yang ini untuk siapa, ya?" ujar Kako memandang satu piring nasi goreng yang masih tersisa. "Tachikawa-kun, bolehkan aku menitipkannya di kulkasmu dulu, malam ini?"

Tachikawa langsung protes. "Tentu saja tidak! Bawa saja ke ruang operasionalmu sendiri!"

"Ugh!"

Tsutsumi mendadak mengeluarkan suara tersedak. Kuruma yang berada di sampingnya segera memberikannya segelas air. Pembicaraan mengenai nasib nasi goreng yang tersisa langsung terlupakan.

Wajah Tsutsumi kian memucat. Apakah ia akan mati untuk kali yang ketiga? Mengapa ia selalu saja sial jika berurusan dengan Kako-chan dan nasi gorengnya…

Kuruma memandangnya prihatin. Tachikawa berkeringat dingin. Ninomiya pura-pura tidak tahu dan memandang ke arah lain. Kako? Masih saja tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tachikawa-kun, mengapa tidak segera memakannya?" tanya Kako mengagetkan semua orang. Seolah tak terpengaruh akan kenyataan bahwa Tsutsumi yang baru saja tersedak. Tachikawa kembali menelan ludah. Malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang panjang…

.

.

"Tachikawa-san, selamat pagi." sapa Izumi dan Kunichika ketika memasuki Ruang Operasional Squad Tachikawa keesokan harinya. Mau tak mau keduanya sama-sama _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan di Ruang Operasinal mereka.

"Akh, Izumi, Kunichika. Pagi," sahut Tachikawa suram dari balik sofa. Ia tampak sudah setengah mati. Di sampingnya, sang _shooter_ No. 1, Ninomiya duduk bersandar sembari menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan—tampak lelah luar biasa. Di sofa lain yang terletak berhadapan dengan sofa pertama, Tsutsumi Daichi tidur menggelepar dengan jiwa yang sepertinya sudah melayang entah ke mana. Di dekat ketiganya berdiri Kuruma Tatsuya yang hanya bisa tersenyum gugup. Kontras dengan yang lain, ia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Maaf telah menimbulkan kekacauan seperti ini." ujar Kuruma penuh rasa bersalah. Izumi dan Kunichika tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh ruang operasional mereka memang biasanya berantakan. Jauh lebih berantakan dari ini malah.

"Ne, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Kunichika penasaran.

"…aku nyaris saja melihat neraka." erang Tachikawa tidak jelas.

Izumi yang melihat bahwa Kunichika sudah hendak bertanya lagi cepat-cepat berkata, "Yuu-san, lebih baik jangan bertanya lebih lanjut,"

Izumi memandang sekeliling ruangan. Dalam hati membayangkan apa yang kiranya akan terjadi jika Yuiga juga di sini sekarang. "…aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

.

OWARI

.

(Akh, omong-omong, jika ada yang bertanya di mana Kako, ia telah kembali ke ruangannya sendiri bahkan sebelum hari berganti.)

.

.

A/N: Fic pertama saya setelah sekian lama. Yay!

Terinspirasi dari profil Kako-san yang menyebutkan ia suka buat nasi goreng dan telah banyak menimbulkan korban di generasinya, dan kayaknya Tsutsumi sial terus dalam hal itu… Niatnya saya mau selipin romance antara TsutsumiKako, di sini, tapi kayaknya nggak kesampaian… #pundung

Uhh, adakah yang juga nge-ship TsutsumiKako kayak saya? #ngarep

Ummm, jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa setting-nya di Ruang Operasional Squad Tachikawa? Karena A-Rank Squad itu punya dapur di Ruang Operasional mereka sementara B-Rank tidak. Kalau di Ruang Operasional Squad Kako… rasanya kurang sreg aja buat saya…

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
